1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a method of driving a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) excites a phosphor by vacuum ultraviolet rays (VUV) generated when mixtures of inert gases are discharged to emit light and to display an image.
The PDP can be easily made large, thin, and simple so that the PDP can be easily manufactured and has higher brightness and emission efficiency than other flat panel displays (FPD). In particular, since an alternate current (AC) surface discharge type three electrode PDP has wall charges accumulated on the surface thereof during discharge to protect electrodes from sputtering generated by the discharge, the AC surface discharge type three electrode PDP is driven at a low voltage and has a long life.
The PDP is time division driven in a reset period for initializing all of the cells, an address period for selecting a cell, and a sustain period for generating display discharge in the selected cell in order to realize the gradations of an image.
When all of the electrodes are not initialized to a wall charge state for addressing in the reset period, erroneous discharge can be generated or discharge may not be generated in the address period. Therefore, the picture quality of a displayed image is deteriorated.